dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3: Hercule vs. Dan
http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y189/supermangarrett/Hercule3.jpg http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//9/93/Vs.jpg http://images.wikia.com/dragonballfanon/images//9/9d/Dan.jpg "I will go first," Chiaotzu says. "No," Vegeta replies, "We should send in a stronger fighter first." "Hey," Chiaotzu shouts. "All of us are going to have to fight at some point," Goku says, "You can go first Chiaotzu." Goku turns towards his opponents and shouts, "We will send in Chiaotzu first!" "Alright," Guile says to his team, "Chiaotzu isn't there strongest warrior, but he is no pushover. So I think that we should send in..." "Wait," a voice suddenly cries. A helicopter can be heard coming down. When it lands Hercule jumps out of it. "Oh my God," Guile says in disbelief. The helicopter then flies up and away. Hercule turns towards Goku and says, "I'm on your team Goku." "This is just great," Vegeta says sarcastically. "I will go first and score an early point for my side," Hercule proclaims and gives out his signature laugh. "No use wasting one of our best fighters on him," Guile says and then shouts, "Dan!" "Yes sir," Dan replies moving through the rest of his team to reach Guile. "You'll be fighting against Hercule," Guile tells Dan. "I think you should save me for a stronger fighter," Dan replies. "Oh we don't have to," Guile replies and says, "Go and win us the first match." "Fine," Dan replies, "If those are your orders." Hercule and Dan begin to walk towards each other. "It doesn't matter if we lose him," Guile says to Ryu. Hercule and Dan meet close together in the middle of the street. Hercule throws off his white cape and tells Dan, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into boy, you're facing the world champion Hercule!" "I'm pretty good myself," Dan shouts, "Better than you!" "Oh you'll pay for that statement boy," Hercule shouts. "My name is Dan," Dan shouts back. "Let's just get this started," Hercule says. The two charge at each other. Hercule swings at Dan, but Dan blocks the blow with his arm and then punches Hercule with his right hand. Hercule is blown back a little. Hercule growls and then kicks Dan in the stomach with his right foot making Dan fly back and fall onto the ground. As Dan slowly gets up he clutches his stomach with his right hand. "Ha," Hercule shouts. Dan growls and then runs at Hercule. As Dan unleashes a flurry of punches on Hercule, Hercule clumsily backs away and eventually falls down. As Dan laughs at this Hercule trips him with his left leg. Hercule then gets up, and Dan fires an energy bolt at him that knocks him over again. The two get up at the same time and Dan grabs Herucle's shirt with his left hand and begins to beat Hercule's face with his right fist. Eventually Dan drops Hercule to the ground. Beaten Hercule presses a button on his wrist and the helicopter comes back. Hercule jumps into it shouting,"Get me out of here!" The helicopter begins to fly away. Dan tries to hit it with a ki blast but misses. The helicopter is eventually out of sight. "I can't believe it but Dan actually did it," Guile says with a look of surprise on his face. Dan returns to Guile saying, "You should have saved me for a better fighter." As Dan passes him Guile says, "Sure." Goku turns to the others and says, "They have an early lead now but this was only the first round. I believe you're up now Chiaotzu." Chapter 2: The Contest BeginsChapter 4: Chiaotzu vs. Elena Category:Fan Fiction